Sadness gives birth to kindness
by Willofhounds
Summary: After being beaten by his uncle Harrison is saved by his friends in the Huntik Foundation. Taken in by a friend of his Ward Master he goes on to learn about his inheritance. As new alliances are forged old ones are lost. He will have to learn to stand on his own two feet and how to rely on others.
1. Chapter 1

A/N my new idea. I hope you like this.

Inspired by The Beguile and Devotion of a Black Heir by StarLight Massacre.

Warnings: check profile.

Corbin's POV

He was sitting in his office going through papers. As Lord of the Yaxley family he was always going through papers it seemed. There was little else for him to do as of yet.

It had been a few weeks since his Lord's return and so far he had only been called once. While he still went to the parties hosted by other families he didn't see much action any longer. Corbin knew the reason behind it.

His younger brother Zachariah Yaxley had perished in the last war. As had his family. This left Corban as the last remaining member of the Yaxley family.

With his own wife Anna's death during childbirth, he could not bring himself to marry another. Their relationship had started out as an arranged one but they had grown to love each other. The child had died with her leaving him even more heartbroken.

At this point, the only other way for his line to survive was if he adopted a child. With Dumbledore in power that wasn't likely to happen any time soon. The darker families had trouble adopting legally without paying a fortune through the goblins.

Corbin was a single Lord with no remaining family. In times past that would have put him at the top of the list. The Ministry during that time cared if a line was about to extinct. Then Grindelwald happened.

His attention was drawn when his wards pinged. Someone was fire calling him. He moved towards the floo of his study.

A familiar head of Tarloc entered his fire. He greeted, "Grandmaster Tarloc, what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man inquired, "Can you come through? It's not something one would want to say through the floo."

Now he was intrigued. He asked, "Are you at the guild?"

"No, call out Huntik Foundation, London. I have permission to allow you through."

Oh, that couldn't be good. The Foundation wasnt in very good standing with the Wizarding World. Seekers and wizards had been fighting for decades. He hoped that wasn't what happened this time. For once he hoped his life would be easy.

When he stepped through the floor he found Lucius Malfoy and Tarloc waiting. Tarloc was in his mid-fifties now. Nearly twenty years older than Corbin himself.

Hanging from his belt was a ward stone with a master level inscription. It was the symbol of the ward masters. Each had one even if it was normally hidden by their robes.

The room they were in was tan in color. It had a non-moving picture of twelve men in a circle. A dirty blond-haired man entered drawing their attention.

The man said, "Sorry for the wait, Tarloc. Alec isn't in the greatest of health and the boy wanted to see him. I assume these are the people who you want to be considered."

Tarloc answered calmly, "Yes. This is Lord Corbin Yaxley and Lord Lucius Malfoy. Lords this is Jason Guggenheim."

Both men greeted, "Nice to meet you."

Guggenheim motioned for them to follow. They went out of the room and down several hallways. Anytime they passed people the people would almost hug the walls to give them space.

They were led to a door where Guggenheim knocked. Then they entered without waiting for an answer.

On one bed was a black-haired boy with killing curse green eyes. Corbin spied a scar on the boy's forehead. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived.

At first, there was no reaction as the eyes landed on him. Then they fell on Lucius. Hatred like Corbin had never seen entered the green eyes. There seemed to be a history between these two.

There were several bruises all over the boy's face. His right arm was in a sling. Despite all of this the boy's glare was fierce. Corbin felt respect for the boy to grow.

The boy asked ignoring courtesy, "Master Tarloc what are they doing here?"

Master? Not Grandmaster? Then it hit him. Of course not Grandmaster. That was too formal between master and apprentice.

Tarloc replied, "This is Lord Corbin Yaxley and Lord Lucius Malfoy. With everything that happened at your aunt and uncle's house this morning, it's no longer safe for you there."

There was a brief flash of anger in the boy's eyes. A history there. An unkind one perhaps?

A coldness seeped into Guggenheim's blue eyes as he asked, "Did they do this to you, Harrison? Why didn't you say anything? To me? To Dante?"

Corbin knew why without even knowing the boy. An abused child rarely if ever will speak of what happens. Even to those they trust.

The boy snapped back, "Even if I told you, you would have sent me back. There wasnt a Foundation member to look after me. Not after Metz grew ill."

Guggenheim flinched but continued on, "We would have found someone. The Foundation despises abuse you know this."

"It wasn't abused," sighed the boy, "I only have to deal with them until my birthday. Then I can go to the Weasley's."

The clenching in the men's hands were the only thing that betrayed their anger. No child should have that view on life.

Corbin didn't hate the child in front of him. He never had even when the boy defeated the Dark Lord. In the Lord's eyes, everything came to an end eventually. It was only a matter of when.

Tarloc sighed, "Harrison you will not be returning to them ever. That is why I have called Lord Yaxley and Malfoy here. They both have ties to Wizardry Protection Movement. As you revealed to me in your letters you have no idea of your inheritance."

Corbin questioned finally speaking up, "You don't know about your Lordship?"

The boy shook his head ebony locks falling into his face. Corbin turned to Tarloc who said, "I only found out a few weeks ago myself. I was preparing to find someone to mentor him when I got the call."

"You didn't have to come," grumbled the child, "Dante and Guggenheim have known me for years."

Tarloc retorted, "Of course I would come. You're my apprentice, Harrison."

Harrison growled, "I don't trust Malfoy."

That Corbin could understand. The Malfoy's were a slippery bunch. If you won a place in their hearts though they would look after you forever.

There was a wariness in his eyes when he looked at Corbin. However there wasnt the sheer hatred that was there before.

Corbin said drawing the child's attention, "Would you give me a chance? I don't have a wife or children myself. Though I'll teach you anything you need and want to know."

Harrison asked Tarloc, "Do you trust him?"

"I do. Corbin will teach you and will treat you well."

Green eyes turned back to meet his cobalt blue. The mistrust was clear in them as he said, "If you trust him I'll give him a chance, Master Tarloc."

Harrison's POV

His body ached from the beating that Vernon had given him. The fat bastard thought that he stole money. The only money he had was what he earned through jobs with the Foundation.

Not only had Vernon taken all his money but he had beaten Harrison. At first, it was just a punch to his face. Then it was kicked to his sides. When Harrison tried to block the attacks his arm had broken.

Harrison couldn't use his seeker magic to protect himself. It was against the seeker code except in times of distress. While this would have counted his center had been destroyed in his fight with Voldemort. Powers were extremely difficult for him to use. Summoning titans was almost impossible.

Eyeing Tarloc he thought back to the beginning summer of last year. Tarloc had found him just outside of Surrey. Once again Harrison was considering running away.

Tarloc told him that he was a Ward Master. Having heard of them through the books that he read away from Ron and Hermione.

Only Neville in the Gryffindor house knew that he liked reading. The timid boy helped Harrison hide it in the previous years. In return, Harrison taught him basic magic.

It was Harrison who figured out that Neville was having difficulty with magic because of his wand. When Harrison first got his wand he was told the wand chose the wizard. Not the other way around. Neville never went to Olivander's shop because his grandmother wanted him to use his father's wand.

Tarloc had convinced him not to run away. Instead of giving him something to do while still within the wards. So many books were given to him. They held runes that allowed Harrison to shrink and grow them without having his trace go off.

Harrison signed a contract that had him be an apprentice for no less than three years but no more than seven. He was already a silver level apprentice. There was only a gold level before he could take his mastery exams.

During the tournament, he had spent a lot of time away from the Tower. With only Neville believing that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, Harrison trained hard alone. At least alone at first.

Moody had came to his two weeks into the year and gave him a safe place to study and train. Despite being fake Moody the man taught him a lot.

There was a journal under his bed back at the house. It held all of his potions and their adjustments. Spells and their combinations how they flow together. Stances that fake Moody had given him.

When it was revealed that Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. he was hurt. During the tournament, there were only three people he trusted completely. Moody, Neville, and Tarloc. Finding out one was lying to him the entire time caused him to grow cold in his heart.

Dante had saved him from the worst of the beating. It would have only gotten worse as he continued. Upon seeing Harrison lying on the floor he immediately took him back to the safe house. Then they flooed to the Headquarters in London.

Tarloc had been named his emergency contact. So as soon as Harrison was brought in Guggenheim made contact with the Ward Master guild.

The Yaxley Lord questioned as the doctor came in, "How bad are his injuries?"

The doctor looked to Harrison who nodded before he began, "His right arm is broken in three places. No doubt by the whale. There are also three broken ribs and two cracked ones. You will have to take it easy for a couple of months. That means no missions, Potter."

A faint smile twitched at his lips. He was too much like Metz and Dante. The likelihood of him actually listening to the orders wasn't very high and the doctor knew it.

Guggenheim said, "He's a seeker. The likelihood of him listening to orders is about as high as Dante."

The doctor rolled his eyes but nodded his assent as he replied, "He's clear to leave. Mr. Yawxley his arm stays in the sling until it heals. Putting a cast on it is useless at this point. Just don't let him use it. If he goes on a mission though it's on your heads."

Harrison was already moving to the side of the bed so that he could stand. Tarloc helped him carefully to his feet mindful of his injuries.

Malfoy had begun writing a piece of parchment the books that he would need. He didn't give the list to Harrison but to Yaxley. The boy didn't trust either man but he trusted Tarloc. His master would not lead him astray. To do so would break the contract between them.

Yaxley said as they moved towards the floo, "We will go first to Gringotts. There we will get your Lordship rings. You won't be fully emancipated until your sixteen but this will get your seats out from under Dumbledore's control. They will file the paperwork to have your guardianship transferred to me."

Harrison said a thought coming into his head, "I want an oath before I go anywhere with you. Swear that you will never willingly cause me harm."

All three men started in surprise at his demand. Yaxley's cobalt blue eyes searched his killing curse green for a moment.

Then nodded and drew his wand swearing, "I, Corbin Antilles Yaxley, swear upon my magic that I will never willingly cause harm to Harrison James Potter. That I will protect him to the best of my ability. So I say it. So mote it be," a white light surrounded both of them before fading.

It was a binding oath that would stay with both of them until one died. This caused Harrison to have slightly more faith in the man. Though not much.


	2. Lordship part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Seeker center. Rebuilt no. Once it's broken there's nothing a human can do to fix it. Nope, that will be part of this chapter too.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

Gringotts had not changed at all since his last visit. Goblins still sneered at him as he walked past. With his silver apprentice ward stone back at the Dursley's, he didnt get the respect that it would have earned him.

When they got to one of the tellers Yaxley said polite but firmly, "Master Teller, young Harrison Potter would like to speak to someone about his inheritance."

Harrison despite the pain of his injuries stood straight when the goblin glanced down at him. Then the goblin sneered, "Then Mr. Potter will have to wait for a goblin specializing in inheritance."

Yaxley replied, "Then we will wait but this must be done today."

There was another sneer but no verbal answer. Both he and Yaxley stepped off to the side to wait. Harrison's gaze roamed around the area. He clocked each person that came close to them. His guard was up and until he was sure that he was safe it wouldn't be lowered.

Ten minutes later that a goblin came to get them. They were led down a hallway where the offices were.

When they reached an ornate door the goblin knocked. There was a gruff, "Enter," before they proceeded.

A large desk sat in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with different goblin made weapons. Each was sharp and likely had slain many enemies.

The goblin at the desk barely motioned for their escort to leave. Yaxley and Harrison stood by the desk until they were told in a rough voice to sit.

The goblin began looking between them, "I understand that you are here for the boy's inheritance. But by the looks of him, he should be seeing a healer instead."

Harrison responded, "I'm fine Master Goblin. The Foundation treated my wounds before we left. They should heal fine on their own."

The goblin replied it's dark eyes narrowing, "With potions, you will heal faster."

"I will have a healer look at him," said Yaxley, "We are here for him to take his Lordship back."

The goblin pulled out a knife and parchment before he said, "I'll need some drops of your blood to confirm it's you and to call the rings here."

As Harrison reached forward Yaxley grabbed his wrist firmly. It wasnt painful as it was his good hand but it did make the boy look over at his companion.

Yaxley demanded, "We will need an oath that his blood will only be used for an inheritance test and to call his rings."

A fierce grin took over the goblin's face. Instead of being offended the goblin seemed pleased to have this request. It would be something Harrison would remember for later.

Once the oath was made he allowed Yaxley to cut his palm on his good arm. The parchment glowed as his blood hit it. Two boxes appeared on the desk as if conjured.

The parchment was held out to him and Harrison read.

Name: Harrison James Potter

Blood status: Pureblood Legitimized

Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased), Sirius Orion Black by blood

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans

Godfathers: Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom

Godmothers: Alice Longbottom

Magical Core: Dark Grey 85% blocked

Lordships:

Potter

Black

Heirs

Heir:

Pendragon

Apprenticeship: Second Year

Ward Apprentice silver ranked

Abilities:

Animagus 100% blocked

Ward sense 50% blocked

Parseltongue 50% blocked

Spell crafting 100% blocked

Rune crafting 75% blocked

Inscriptions 100% blocked

Wandless magic 80% blocked

Harrison knew about his ward sense and parseltongue abilities. The other three he didnt know he had. With them being blocked it would make sense though. Something told him he wouldn't like whoever had set them.

Yaxley read it over as well a look of interest in blue eyes. It would be something to ask about at a later date. This was neither the time nor the place.

The goblin growled, "Blockages on magic. And your wizards call us barbaric. He will need to have the blocks undone. Especially those on his magic."

Harrison inquired, "How much?"

"Fifty galleons."

Harrison nodded as he said, "Then let us go ahead and do it. I want my magic back under my own power."

Yaxley's POV

Corbin watched as his young ward was taken away. Potter's magic was blocked. For someone to do that was completely immoral not to mention illegal. Not even the Dark Lord would do that to his enemies.

There was another knock on the door and a goblin entered carrying familiar paper. Adoption papers. They weren't wasting any time with it then.

Corbin immediately signed the papers. They would allow Corbin to take Harrison back to Yaxley manor. With these papers, no one would be able to remove the boy from his care.

He might seem like a cold-hearted Death Eater but he didnt like seeing children suffering. Seeing Harrison in the condition that he was in made the Lord's blood boil. Keeping a calm head was key in this kind of situation.

It wasn't until an hour later that Harrison returned. His magic was much more noticeable now. Not that it was weak, to begin with.

Corbin was a magic sensitive. This talent was almost as rare as the ward sensing. Harrison's magic had felt subdued earlier. He considered it to be due to his injuries. Feeling the magic now he realized how wrong he was.

This child was powerful. It was little wonder he had been able to stop the Dark Lord multiple times. The Light wanted to use him as a weapon. The Dark wanted him out of the way by any means necessary.

As a Ward Master's apprentice however he could no longer be the weapon the Light wanted. Ward Master's were sworn to neutrality the moment that they finished their apprenticeships. As long as Harrison continued upon his path he would not be in the Dark Lord's way.

Corbin didnt mind teaching their customs to the child. Tarloc had been correct in the fact that he was too old for the task.

At least his manor would no longer be so lonely. Being on his own for so long made him look forward to having someone in his manor. Someone that wasnt one of his house-elves.

He inquired gently as Harrison sat back in the chair, "How are you feeling?"

"Stronger sir," replied the black-haired boy, "My magic is healing the wounds faster now."

Corbin nodded. He would still have Malcolm check the kid. They had to be sure everything was healing the way it was supposed. Checking to make sure there weren't any other issues that needed to be taken care of.

The goblin said holding out the first box holding the Lordship rings, "This is the Potter Lordship ring. It goes on the index finger of your right hand. The Black Lordship ring will go above that."

Corbin watched in interest as the boy did as he was told. The Potter ring would be the easiest of the two. He was Potter by blood and magic. The Black Lordship would be a little trickier.

Sirius Black being a convicted murderer was unable to be named Lord. The only way that Harrison was even able to access either Lordship was that he had been legitimized at birth by a pureblood. He would have to have a child with another pureblood to keep his line pure.

Then there was the heirship. Legends told of the House of Pendragon. Originally a wizard Pureblood family it had fallen into ruin before the time of the Founders. If one searched further into it they would realize that the house had abandoned their squibs. Their magical line deteriorating until it went extinct.

At least until the time of Merlin. Merlin was both a powerful mage and a seeker. Much like the times were now it was dangerous to wield both magics so easily as he did.

During his magical schooling, Merlin had come across a young squire by the name of Arthur. While he followed the Knight code Arthur had what was known as a seeker center. Unlike so many others, his center had not shrunk with disuse. If anything it had grown strong than any Merlin had ever seen.

Knowing of the Legend of the Willblade he took the young squire to it. He gave the boy a promise. If you can wield this blade you can unite the country. In a time of great war and unending bloodshed, it was a ray of hope. A weight was placed on the young boy's shoulders. Instead of turning and running he stood firm with the courage of a lion.

Merlin led the boy to the island where Nimue was. A fellow seeker she had tested the boy's courage. Arthur held true to his code and never once called upon the seeker magic that flowed through him. He passed every test as a knight would.

Unbeknownst to them, they had been followed by an evil seeker and his hoard of knights. Merlin held off the seeker to the best of his ability but they were significantly outnumbered. Injured Arthur went for the Willblade seeking to save his first friend.

To the surprise of all Arthur was able to pull the Willblade from its stone sheath. No one knew exactly what happened after that. Only that Arthur and Merlin had walked out of the fight alive. Wounded but alive.

From that day on they were nearly inseparable. With Merlin's help, Arthur was able to create Camelot. With it after decades of struggle his homeland cane together under a single banner. Wizards and Seekers alike put aside their differences and came to help.

It would not be the last strife between the three sets of people but it did bring peace. A peace that lasted almost a millennia after the Willblade was returned to its sheath.

There had not been a Lord Pendragon since Arthur's death. It was said any Lord Light Dark or Grey who gained his favor would win in their struggles. If the Dark Lord found out about this unheard-of inheritance then things would only get harder for Harrison.

Then again the trial to receive the Lordship would not be an easy one. Avalon was long since last and with it so was the Willblade. The only reason why he knew of it was because of his grandfather. His grandfather was once a seeker who specifically went after Arthurian legends.

Corbin would have to show the boy where his seeker journals were in the Yaxley library. Then how to find his grandfather's portrait. The old man always hoped that Corbin would follow in his footsteps. Instead, Corbin had married young finding his love in Hogwarts.

Not wanting to leave her to go off as a seeker he had refused seeker training. The magic was there but it was weak. He hadn't even gone through an activation. To do so he would have to touch an amulet. That wasnt going to happen. Not as long as he still had a choice.


	3. Lordship part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Blosiom: thanks for your review, my friend. Harry is 14 going on 15.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. So many questions to be answered. You are right in your thinking. With his center in its current state, he would not easily be able to summon any titan. Much less bond with the Willblade.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

Their meeting with Gringotts didnt last much longer after he got his rings. He would be given a rundown on everything he needed to know back at Yaxley manor. For now, he was emancipated due to his Lordships. Until he could prove himself though he was under the guidance of Lord Yaxley. The papers had been signed while he was getting the blocks removed.

So for as long as Yaxley wanted him around, he would not have to return to the Dursley's house. That was the best news he had heard all day. Returning to them would be the reason he died. His uncle had nearly killed him after all.

He and Yaxley flooed to the man's manor. They landed in a kind of sitting room. There were three armchairs and a couch. It was then that he remembered all of his school stuff was back at the Dursley's. Most of it could be replaced but there were a few things that couldn't.

Harrison said moving back towards the floo, "I have to go back to my aunt's house. There are things that I left behind."

Yaxley replied moving towards one of the sitting room's armchairs, "We can replace everything as long as you have your wand."

Harrison denied with a low growl, "No, there are things there that cant be replaced. I need to get them before my aunt and uncle destroyed them."

Corbin looked back at him with an appraising look. For his part, the boy held firm in his beliefs. He would not stop at this point. He had to get his journal, Marauder's Map, invisibility cloak, and photo album. They were not replaceable items.

Corbin sighed and said, "Fine then. Let us go before it gets too late."

Harrison perked up as he replied, "Thank you, sir. We need to go to Number 4 Private Drive Surrey."

Yaxley nodded and led them outside instead of to the floo. It seemed they would be apparating back to his aunt's house. The grounds were open and spacious.

Harrison could see a building on the far left. He could sense the wards on the wards on the building. Even from this distance, he could tell that they were powerful. They only allowed entrance and exit to Yaxley. That meant something inside was alive.

His curiosity burned within him but he wasn't sure how to ask. Questions typically got him berated or in the case of the Durselys it ended in a beating.

Yaxley sighed, "Ask your questions, Harrison. Do not be afraid to ask me if you have a question. I will not harm you. Though I would have you wait to get your stuff till after the healer has seen you. Though you do not look like you will wait."

Harrison hesitated for a moment before he inquired, "What do you have in that building?"

Yaxley smiled gently as he replied, "That's where I keep wolves. They are gentler in nature than wild wolves but I need to be the one who introduces you. Otherwise, they might bite you. We can do that after you are looked at by a healer."

Harrison nodded. They then moved towards the backside of the property. There they found the end of the apparation wards. Yaxley held out his arm waiting for Harrison to take it. With the slightest of hesitation, he took it.

The feeling of being pulled from through a tube overtook him. It pushed on the wounds that had not completely healed. He winced in pain but didnt not allow any other signs to show on his face.

When it ended they were on a familiar street of Private Drive. The street was practically empty of people. Given the time of day, it wasnt that surprising. It was mid-afternoon on a weekday. Most adults would be at work. With the heat, those who weren't at work would be inside trying to stay cool.

Harrison led Yaxley to the perfectly manicured lawn of Number 4. It looked exactly the same as those around it. Though Harrison could sense the wards. They were weak and wouldn't be able to keep out even Yaxley. There was no doubt in his mind that the man beside him was a dark wizard. However, Harrison could not sense any ill intentions. So, for now, he would allow the Lord close. That didnt mean trust was made yet.

Walking up to the door he knocked lightly. With any luck, his uncle would be at work. There was the sound of movement before the door was yanked open. Then it was slammed back in his face. Yep, that was his aunt all right.

Yaxley drew his wand and growled, "Stand aside, Harrison. Let me take care of this."

The boy grabbed the other's arm to stop him. With one arm still in a sling, he wouldn't able to physically stop him but with any luck, he would be able to reason.

"Don't let me try something," he insisted, "Aunt Petunia you really don't want to leave me on the doorstep do you? What if the neighbors see?"

There was a soft curse on the other side of the door. It made him give a vicious grin in return. He knew what she was considering. The chances of him leaving before the neighbors saw. It wasn't high. He would not leave without his stuff.

She flung open the door and ordered curtly, "Come in. Hurry up and do what you need to do and leave. If you are here when Vernon gets back I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

Yaxley snapped, "If he tries anything against my ward while I am here I will make you wish you had never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

:Sir?: He was the man's ward but he didnt expect this sort of protectiveness. It was as if Yaxley cared about what happened to him.

The way his aunt paled Harrison knew she understood the threat. Instead of retorting, she went to the kitchen. Most likely to avoid any other confrontations between them.

The first thing he did was undo the latches on the cupboard. This allowed him with some measure of difficulty to haul his trunk and Hedwig's cage out. He stared at it for the briefest of moments realizing it would be the last time. Good riddance was his thoughts on it. If he never came back to this house it would be too soon.

Yaxley gently took the trunk and cage from him. With a flick of his wand, they were shrunk and placed into his pocket. Harrison smiled faintly. There were few things he loved seeing more than magic.

Then he turned and went up the stairs to the room he was given. He would never claim that it was his room. It had never been his. Just as the house was never his home.

The room had not changed at all since earlier that day. There was dried blood on the floor from where he had laid. Blood droplets led towards the door from where the Foundation had carried him out. Their first aid had not been enough to stop the bleeding. Simply enough to stabilize him so that he could be moved. Hedwig had been out carrying a letter to Ron and Hermione. One he knew would not get a satisfactory response. Oh well, he would have time to heal and search for a cure for his problem at Yaxley manor.

Moving so that he stood by the bed he bent down. He had to carefully remove the loose floorboard so as not to jar his arm. Then he took out the map, his journal, some cauldron cakes, and his photo album. He couldn't fit his cloak in there but so far it had been safe in his trunk. With his most prized possessions, he was ready to leave and never look back.


	4. Murasame part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Yep. They will not get away from him so easily.

Harrison's POV

He sat stock-still as Healer Greengrass moved about the room. The healer was his classmate's uncle. Though he seemed to have a far gentler personality than she did.

The first thing he had done was to run a set of basic diagnostic charms. Whatever they had said made the healer curse in a very unprofessional manner. Then he asked Yaxley if he could use a rune based diagnostic. It would be much easier than trying to run charms individually.

Yaxley agreed with Harrison's reluctant acquiescence. The boy was still not 100% sure if he could trust the elder wizard. Still, he allowed the healer to do the rune and diagnostic spells.

Foreign magic washed over him checking every wound and interacting with his core. It felt as if the man's magic was talking to his own.

As the two magic interacted a sheet of parchment was conjured. It began taking down all of his injuries and illnesses. Even Harrison was surprised as it continued to grow longer and longer. Yaxley for his part looked ill at the sight of its length. They hadn't even read about his injuries yet.

When it finally stopped Harrison was allowed to sit up. His magic hummed happily within his veins. It was different from when he interacted with wards. Interacting with wards made his magic restless and wanting to do something. This made it far calmer and less likely to lash out.

Yaxley questioned just loud enough for Harrison to hear, "Is the damage repairable, Malcolm?"

Greengrass seemed to consider the question before he replied, "To be honest he may never have full function back. It's not just the damage the muggles did either. It's his center. Centers are separate from magical cores thankfully otherwise he would be no more than a magical."

Harrison sighed tiredly, "You're worried about my broken center. Don't. There is nothing you can do about it."

Yaxley snapped harshly causing Harrison to flinch, "What do you mean?"

He answered leaning back slightly, "Unlike wizard cores a center is vital to a seeker's life. It's not just how we are able to call upon our magic or someone titans. Centers hold our very life force within them. They are heavily protected by the body. Only three times in history has a seeker broken their center. Each one was during an important fight. Most of the time they died shortly after. It is possible seekers have died immediately after their centers were destroyed but we don't know for sure. As it stands now I'll be dead within a few months. Unless by some miracle I find a way to fix my center."

That was as likely as Harrison finding out that he had living relatives that were not muggles. Impossible in his eyes. Not that he had given up by any means.

The fight with Voldemort at the end of the year had taken its toll. Mentally he was a mess from watching Cedric die. The older boy had truly been a friend to him. He didnt abandon Harrison as Ron and Hermione had.

Physically he was weakened to the point if his center didnt kill him starvation would. Vernon had beaten him within an inch of his life and left him for dead. It was only his ties to the Huntik Foundation that he was alive now.

Not even the Huntik Foundation could save him from his fate. Living during this time would be worse than death itself. His Will would slowly drain out of him as his seeker magic poisoned his body.

Already Izuku had planned to take one of the impossible missions. Nine seekers so far went on the mission and never returned. One of them was a seeker he trained with on multiple occasions. Eathon Lambert's father of Loke Lambert who was now fifteen and just entering the world of seekers.

Loke didn't know what their world was until June. He thought his father was an archeologist. In a way seekers were a form of archeologists. In others, they weren't unless you counted the Indiana Jones movies. Seekers sought to protect history and its secrets. They also sought to form bonds with each other and with titans.

Something he learned was no seeker was no meant to be alone forever. They were a sociable kind of creature that sought out others company even unconsciously. Being alone for too long was bad for their mental state. Even if it was just one other person it could make all the difference.

Glancing at Yaxley he saw that the other was considering his thoughts. This man wasn't bad in terms of company but it was only a few hours ago they met. He was almost completely sure that Yaxley would be tried of him within the month.

On top of their need for socializing they kept odd hours. Harrison had been known for not sleeping three days out of four when researching for a mission. Dante always forced him to sleep after the third day. There were times Harrison would find Dante slumped over a book at two or three in the morning.

When neither of them could sleep from the horrors of what they saw a good book would help. Silently using each other's company to keep the nightmares at bay. Their partnership evolved to the point they rarely had to speak about what was bothering them. Only the worst brought out the need to speak.

Greengrass said drawing him from his thoughts, "There must be something that can be done. Treatment options to at least extend your life expectancy."

Harrison sighed, "Seeker magic doesn't rely on the same things as wizard magic. Healing a center isn't like healing wounds. You can't just create a spell or a potion to fix it. When a center is broken the seeker magic will poison my body. My Will will die out on top of that. Seekers who suffer these kinds of injuries take on an impossible mission and don't come back. We aren't meant to die in a bed. We are meant to die on the field of battle. That is who we are."

Yaxley snapped, "Absolutely not!"

Harrison smiled sadly as he said, "Mr. Yaxley I'm studying to be a Ward Master. Even if you lock down the wards I will find a way around them. My life is my own. I will choose what to do with it."

Even if it means I die.


	5. Murasame part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. In a way they are similar. But seeker magic does not fracture the soul. It will damage the body if used incorrectly.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Yaxley's POV

Malcolm healed Harrison after skillfully rendering him unconscious. Almost every bone that had been broken before needed to be rebroken, set, then healed. Some needed skelegrow to finish healing. It would hopefully put his ward out for the rest of the day. Magical healing took a lot out of the body.

Once what could be fixed was fixed Malcolm began writing out prescriptions for different potions. As he was doing he paused then as an afterthought returned to the parchment. When he read it over he cursed colorfully under his breath.

Malcolm said when Corbin raised an eyebrow, "I'll need to give him all of his shots as well. One of which needs your permission as his guardian."

There was only one shot that required permission. Dragon pox it burned like hellfire when it was administered but was better than the alternative. If someone got Dragon Pox past the age of five or six it was practically a death sentence. Those who did get it young would forever be squibs.

Dragon Pox was a flu-like disease that ate at a wizard's magic. The more someone had the more painful the process was. It would go on for years making the person beg for death long before it came. Abraxas Malfoy suffered the disease for three years before it took him. The elder Malfoy lived just long enough to see his grandson be born before he died. He could not bear to watch anyone go through that again.

"I give you permission to give him the Dragon Pox vaccine," he said confidently.

With that, his ward was given his vaccines. They were several and he winced in sympathy. Usually, they would only give the vaccines when a child was young. They would be spread out to prevent the child from being weakened by the vaccines.

Once that was finished he took his ward to his room. Malcolm left with a small smile watching Corbin take Harrison up to his own rooms. The healer was an old friend who was trusted to find his own way out.

Once Harrison was settled onto his bed Corbin went back. Parchment that held the prescription for his ward was waiting for him. There were several vitamin, nutritional, and bone-strengthening potions. A schedule was on a separate piece of parchment. It would be an extensive schedule for him but in the end, his ward would be stronger for it.

Harrison's POV

When he came to his body felt like it was on fire. A strangled scream tore through him. It was worse than when his center broke. What was this?

A cool hand touched his forehead causing Harrison to lean into it. A soft masculine voice swore colorfully.

It soothed gently, "Easy Harrison. You're burning up from the potions in your system. Drink this it's a fever reducer."

Who... who was this? Harrison did as he was asked wincing at the taste that hit his tongue. Still, he swallowed down the potion. Almost instantly he felt the fire raging under his skin abate slightly.

When he opened his eyes he winced at the bright lights of what he had to guess was his room. It wasnt his room back at Foundation Headquarters or the Dursley's. So where... oh he was at Yaxley manor. That meant the blond-haired man above him was Lord Yaxley.

Sluggishly the memories of the previous day returned. This must be a reaction to the potions that he was given. Great. He hated feeling useless and this was the epitome of that.

Yaxley said gently, "Come on. I have a house-elf running a cold bath for you. I'll help you over to the bathroom then you can change."

As promised that's exactly what the man did. He left Harrison in the bathroom to change. The water was cold but it felt amazing on his heated skin.

Fresh clothes that were not his own were outside the door waiting for him. For once he did not care about sharing clothes as his own were soaked with sweat. By his bed was Yaxley was casting spells on the bed. Cooling charms if he had to guess.

Yaxley said with a sigh, "There. Those cooling charms should help with your fever. Do you want me to stay?"

Harrison gave him guardian a scathing look. No one was allowed to watch him sleep. Guardian or not. The man held up his hands in surrender before moving towards the door.

It took three days of his system battling the potions that his fever finally broke. Then it was another two before he was allowed to move about the manor.

During that time Harrison had gone through his Huntik files. Finishing his reports only took up the first half of the first day out of the fever. From there he was looking at potential missions. He needed a mission that could either save him or end him. Either would work at this point. He had pretty much given up but there was a small amount of hope trying to blossom in his chest. Stupid Metz and Yaxley giving him hope that didnt belong with him.

One mission stuck out to him. It was posted several years prior to the seeker net. Hundreds of seekers had taken it on but to date, no one ever returned. The mission was the hunt for the Demon Blade Murasame.

As a rule of thumb, seekers tended to not deal in demons. They were more dangerous than Titans. If not careful a seeker could die more easily than in a regular mission.

The legend that went with the demon was interesting, to say the least. Murasame was an untouchable demon blade. It is the existence that contains life. It loves and hates humans. It lives to change someone. It grants promises to those it loves. And brings destruction to those it hates.

According to the legend, Lady Fuse was the one who sealed away Murasame the first time. Binding him to this realm and to the form of a sword and bird. She later fought against Tamazusa. Alone she was losing and the world was threatened to fall into eternal darkness. Eight warriors came to her aid each holding a unique and special trait. After winning against Tamazusa she stabbed herself and made a promise to resurrect and grant the wishes of the incarnations of her eight fallen warriors. Eight gems then appeared in the afterlife and are each beared by the eight reincarnations of the dog warriors of legend. Duty, devotion, faith, brotherhood, loyalty, wisdom, etiquette, and benevolence. It was said that no matter whether it's in this time or in the past devotion and duty would forever be bound together.

He had to wonder if the legend was true. As long as he could remember he had a gem with the inscription of Devotion on it. It was blood red and no matter where he went he took it with him. If he remembered correctly Metz had one as well. For the life of him, he could not remember what the inscription said on it. Not that it mattered right now.

With a sigh, he accepted the mission. He would have to arrange a portkey to take him to the last known coordinates of the missing seekers. Maybe he would bring solace to those left behind. Or he might not come back at all. Either was fine with him.


	6. Murasame part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Hahahahaha he really does need an injection for the thirst of life.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

I have a list of fics that are not m/m on my profile. It will be updated regularly. If you want to put in a request pm me.

Harrison's POV

Unsurprisingly it was Metz who approved his mission request. If Guggenheim had seen it he would have gotten a message to his holotome to yell at him. If there was one thing that man was good at it was yelling when one of the Foundation members did something stupid.

Going on a mission now was the epitome of stupid. Harrison knew this and he didnt care. It was his last chance and he would go even if it meant he died trying.

Convincing Corbin that it needed was another thing entirely. They spent two days waiting for his portkey arguing. Harrison was persistent and outright told the man that he was leaving with or without saying goodbye.

With those options Corbin reluctantly allowed him to go. The morning of his departure was met with unsure air. Neither he nor Corbin knew what to say or do. They didnt have the chance to really get to know each other. Though Harrison knew that his affairs were in order should he not return. His wishes were written out on parchment in his trunk. An owl was sent to the goblins. He knew they would follow through on his will. For good or for ill they would adhere to his wishes.

The portkey took him to the last reported position of the previous seekers. A site no one would go to for their own safety. The last known seeker had been Eathon Lambert 7 years ago. Eathon had been one of the seekers who trained him. He didnt know him very well as he always seemed to be on the verge of leaving. One of the titans in his arsenal though was a gift from the man.

Jirwolf one for him and one for Eathon. They were known as pack titans who were strongest when together but still strong in their own right. While he rarely used the titan it never left his side. Its amulet usually lay over his shirt when he went on missions. It was a reminder of who he was and what he was fighting for.

The portkey took him to a small town in a rural part of Germany. He spent two days gathering information on the area. What he found out didnt surprise him given what he knew from the Foundation Archives. He missed the Organization by a day and they were headed to an abandoned church in the forest outside of town. No one knew when it had been built or when it was abandoned. Simply they knew it had been there as long as anyone could remember. If was a forbidden place since the disappearances started. Those who went rarely came back and if they did they were changed. Most who returned committed suicide within days.

With supplies, so he could make a trip to and from the church he left. It took him a day and a half to make it to the church. As he anticipated the Organization had beaten them to the punch. They were practically tearing apart the ground of the church. From what he could see there wasnt any of the main part. There were just the suits and out of all the Organization they were the easiest.

Despite the fact that they were the easiest to defeat he could not risk doing battle with them. Without his seeker abilities as a seeker, he would fail in a fight. Hand to hand combat could only go so far.

As he moved closer to the church he caught a flash of golden blond hair. Then there were more flashes of the blond hair. One by one the Organization fell and Harrison couldn't keep up with the movements. Then the movement came right for him. Pain erupted from his chest and he collapsed back onto the ground.

A golden-haired woman stared down at him for a moment as he struggled to breathe. She said coldly, "So one of the eight has finally arrived. Will you live or will you die? The choice is yours. Good luck little dog warrior."

Then as quickly as she came she was gone leaving him with the bodies of the Organization. His entire right side was torn to shreds and there was a long deep cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. from an attack. Around him the bodies of the men from the Organization. It saddened him to see them like that. Harrison didn't like them but he didn't want to see them dead like this. No one deserved to die in such a way.

A shadow came over him making the boy lookup. A platinum blond man stood over him. This person was different from the golden blond that attacked him. For a moment he almost mistook the man for a Malfoy. A pained snort sounded from his chest at the thought. What would a Malfoy be doing there?

They hated him with a passion all through school. While they followed Tom they took any chance they could to attack him.

The man inquired sounding genuinely curious in his hands was a sword, "Do you wish to live?"

Harrison tried to sit up only to collapse back down. The red bead he always carried with him fell from his pocket. The blond's eyes watched it roll with a look of surprise and intrigue.

Harrison coughed painfully as the world turned fuzzy, "I think that's a given. This wound is fatal, however. If it doesn't kill me then my center will soon enough."

His last chance was on a titan that it turned out wasn't even there. So many lives lost for nothing.

The blond replied holding out the sword he held, "Would you be willing to take a demon into your body? To throw away all possibilities of a normal life?"

Harrison didn't reply with words. Instead, he used the last of his waning strength to grasp the hilt and pull. It came free immediately and at first, nothing happened. Then a dark shadow came from the hilt and began to encircle him. A pain like he had not felt before encompassed him. It took all of his willpower not to cry out.

A voice growled, "Who dares try to awaken me?! I'm waiting for Shino to return. He promised that when he came back we would go for barbeque. He will come back. He promised!"

The last two parts were near hysterical as if the titan had a hard time believing it. Harrison's heart that he thought had long since hardened to such things went out to the lonely titan. He knew what it was like to be lonely. Too long for a promise that was most likely long forgotten.

He rasped, "I might not be this Shino person but if you can help me I swear we will go have some barbeque. I don't want to die but you are my final hope. My name is Harrison Potter. What's yours?"

The dark shadow began to twist and turn. He could feel it testing the truthfulness of his promise. Testing his very soul.

It then began to form into a true shape and body. To Harrison's immense surprise it became a bird. More specifically it became a crow. Black eyes met his green and a flare of hope entered the black eyes.

It said, "Shino... it's you. You finally kept your promise," it nuzzled where his neck and shoulder met.

The loneliness fading from its voice as it said, "I missed you, Shino. You were gone for so long. You don't even remember me and you hurt again. I'll make you better then we can go eat."


End file.
